


Polaroids

by TinkerMel



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard finds a camera and decides to play around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroids

It was a cold winter morning. The sun was just breaking through the curtains. You slept on oblivious to the world around you.

*Snap*

You opened you eyes. You are greeted with the sight of a polaroid camera in your face. You hear laughter.

"Richard, what are you doing with that old thing?"

"Capturing beauty." His head appears from behind the camera. He removes the photo, shakes it a few times and places it under his arm to let it develop. "Now you're awake. Lets   
have a big smile"

You smile sleepily.

*Snap*

"Perfect."

"Nerd." You slap him playfully.

It's midday now, you busy yourself in the kitchen making a cup of tea.

*Snap*

"What the . . ." You spin on your heel. Yet again there is Richard with his polaroid camera grinning like a fool.

"Perfect"putting his camera down, he walks over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"No I'm not"

He pulls you back against his chest and kisses you softly.

"You are to me." He hugs you tightly.

And so it goes. the rest of the day you hear a *Snap* here and there but now you don't even bat an eye about it. He seems happy enough so you leave him to it. You smile for him   
every now and again. But he mostly catches you off guard.

Night has fallen and you are getting ready for bed. You had just unclasped your bra.

"Wait right there."

You freeze in place. you hand skimming your bra strap lightly.

*Snap*

"Can I continue on now?"

"Yes but slowly."

You slide down your bra straps.

*Snap*

You stand and unbutton your jeans.

*Snap*

You slide them down over your legs

*Snap*  
You chuckle knowing that was a great shot of your arse. You turn around, smiling in just your pants.

*Snap*

"You have never looked more beautiful." He holds his hand out for you to join him on the bed. You take it and settle back against the headboard, your knees to you chest.

*Snap*

"Why having you been taking photographs of me today?"

"Memories fade whereas with pictures. Why they are more permanent" He leans forward to kiss you.

*Snap*

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write a RPF but here you have it.  
> I blame my friend Evilyn entirely.  
> Comment and kudos are welcome


End file.
